This invention relates to a dispenser for liquid cleansers and the like which can be easily converted into a toy device or a piggy bank for children when the liquid cleanser therein is used up.
In the past, liquid cleanser dispensers were used only for dispensing liquid cleansers, and afterwards were usually thrown away. They were not usable for any purpose other than dispensing the liquid contained therein. As such, conventional containers were usually disposed of immediately after use.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.